


Shimmer

by tomoyoddz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other, 人睡猫, 哦豁, 虽然是公猫但有缝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoyoddz/pseuds/tomoyoddz





	Shimmer

V睁开眼睛的时候还不知道自己为何醒来，他临时栖身的这个阁楼足够隐蔽，连无孔不入的虫子都忽略了这里。墙上斑驳陈旧的木条受潮膨胀得边角翘起，难以对齐，角落里肆意挂起的帆布和渔网遮盖了他们的气味，四周只有风声和云杉枝叶单调的摩擦声，没什么值得注意的。这个骨瘦如柴的人影用手杖支起上身，再勉力提起膝盖挪动三四步，搬开通向外界的门板露出空隙看了眼天色。以Qliphot为中心的诡谲魔气让一切光源都带上枯焦昏暗的黄边，此时将满的月亮刚闯入西半夜空，像个垂倦的归人。

魔纹上的八颗墨点闪过刺痛，像是有两排细密的牙正在用力衔着V的后颈突起。黑发诗人被忽如其来的推挤呛出一个含糊的笑声，随后低头看向自己的胸腹，他呼吸平稳，心跳和缓，单薄得能隐约看见肋间凹陷的肌肤只是微微起伏着，看不出什么异样。V干燥却赤红的嘴唇开合了几下，Grrifon和Nightmare对宿主无声的呼唤并无回应，要么是真的睡着了，要么是决定对之后的事态装作不知情，这种态度让V的笑意加深了：“你们商量好的，是不是？”他现在清晰地感受到流于表面的能量舔舐着血管、让体温升高的过程，就像有条湿漉漉的舌头叠于衣领内侧磨蹭着，但他不急于释放它。

V慢吞吞地来到楼下，搜索空荡荡的厨房，最后找到了盛凉水的罐子，没有发出大于呼吸的动静。遭受劫难的城市系统早就停止供应民用水电，凉水本身因为搁置太久而散发出微微的酸气，但他的思想不怎么在乎这具肉体，又或者说，不怎么在意与之相连的事物，只是机械性地满足生理上的需求罢了。在饮水的同时，魔纹中属于Shadow的尖刺图案随着喉头起伏蠕动着，黑白相触的边缘变得粗糙起来，似乎不想忍耐下去了，那让“人类”感到了刺痒。

V捂着那处寒栗，稍加训斥。在他的戒环之下，露出顽劣一面的魔力纹路加深了颜色，变成了浮凸于表层的、小指头那么宽的一汪液体，往粉白色的指缝间流去，把痒意扩大了。

噩梦的宿主收紧拳头，制住那些稚拙的扩张，滚烫的流沙似的触觉在他的掌心里游动。今天Shadow吃得太多了，这只影子与噩梦凝聚的大猫很少表现出外形所代表的难驯与反叛，甚至可以说得上是个听话的单纯孩子，但这个白日里它数次脱离了V的手杖所指示的就位点，十分贪恋那些透亮的红色结晶，吃得一脸污糟不说，吃完后还兴高采烈地将涎液和血腥蹭到了宿主身上。V对此有些不快，跟Grrifon故意的违抗或者Nightmare的迟钝不一样，Shadow恰好在两者之间的特性让诗句的陷阱和强硬的镇压都毫无作用，这有些伤脑筋，但他也不是惩罚不了它。

从虎口里淌出的一点黑影像贪婪的小手，或者像美杜莎的蛇发，软软地仰着先端在宿主的身体上寻找凉意。与此同时热力从V的骨头里挣扎而出，从内部刺穿前胸后背的契约文字，带出粘腻狂乱的情感。痛楚和记忆的涟漪影响不了V的意志，他只是冷眼看着中指和拇指间捏住的物件从无定型的模样里显出猫科动物的一只眼睛或者爪子，然后又哀哀叫着崩塌下去的反复过程，直到那团黑影意识到逃不出这个魔力打造的手心大小的牢笼，放弃抵抗乖乖地聚合成安稳又委屈的小型漩涡。

V这才松开了手指，Shadow终于能自由地展开全貌，体型巨大的猫科动物的威压从略高处笼罩下来，两只前肢搭在V瘦削的肩膀上，讨好的呼噜声立刻盘绕在耳畔。野兽的胡须撩过V的面庞，随后是肉感的、布满细绒的上唇，潮热的呼吸让V眯起眼睛。那孩子伸出带刺的舌头舔去宿主额头上渗出的汗珠，从这个角度看过去，匕首般的森森白牙似乎随时能咬碎细嫩的气管，然而V只是饶有兴趣地研究着：与凶恶象征相连的牙床内侧还是粉红色的，到了舌下才变成了黑红色，深渊一样的颜色延伸到Shadow的喉咙底部直至不可见。

黑色大猫的矫健、修长和柔软不是由皮肉骨所组成，而是纯粹的流动的力量，为了回应某个的愿望化作了实体，自然也就只会把自己的心绪涌动倾倒在宿主身上，好来寻求一些安慰。黑发诗人被它收起尖钩的宽厚肉掌踩压着，受不住这股蛮力直往后倒，踉踉跄跄地退了几步才找到一张破旧沙发把后背靠了上去，倒进软垫的转眼间他就被野兽深色的毛皮困住了。

Shadow的吼叫没有多少起伏，算不得语言交流，但他们是同源的兄弟，在大猫的执念下一些混乱的意象挤入了V的脑海：尖牙叼走了一本书；苍白裸露的颈项；粗壮的前肢和细弱的上臂对比；尾椎以下的热软发酸；后肢用力地踏进人类的双腿间；满世界的血红和黑；一直相伴的刀柄脱手而去；扯拉锁链时令人牙酸的摩擦声……

“够了，太多了。”V将涩痛咽下，伸手捂住Shadow红透的眼睛，好一会儿才放开它。兽类的面部缺乏灵动的表情，肢体上也只管压着宿主贴紧，好在还有向前探的半圆耳朵和柔和的目光传达了善意，随后它把湿凉的鼻端贴在人类胸骨上窝里，左右摇动发出屈从的哼声。V挠了挠大猫强壮的下颌，任由它用鼻梁和面颊将气味蹭到自己身上。

他知道这些亲昵不是原始的需求，而是来源于精神的饥渴和恐惧，是绵密的，巨大的，无孔不入的孤独。

而且就算只看目前，Shadow的绝对顺从对于实现目标来说是必要的。再说了，这更像是用另一个角度抚慰自己……V皱着眉头心烦地喘了口气，手上力道重了重，制止Shadow把鼻子伸到衣服里面，然后揉起了毛茸茸的猫耳后方，顺着使魔身上闪动的水红色魔纹一圈一圈细心描绘起来，慢慢把手掌降落在壮实的肩胛上方。这样的温和对待让Shadow安静了片刻，只管衔着皮衣的一角眯起眼睛打呼。

Then the Parson might preach, and drink, and sing, 于是牧师就要祈祷、喝酒、唱歌，

And we'd be as happy as birds in the spring. 我们也会像春鸟一样快乐。*

诗人的吟诵带着自嘲的意味。他的身体属于弱小的一方，但心灵上要比Shadow完整。他冰凉的手平稳严肃，毫无旖旎之意，然而能把那些若隐若显的痛苦理顺，重新平铺在粗砺的魔纹之下，随后被夜风吹淡了。

Shadow残留的意志诉说着泡在暖乎乎的水面下的惬意，尾巴在V的小腿上绕了一个圈，只有尾尖偶尔摇摆。它对徜徉在大腿上方的抚摸很是满意，于是在那双手滑入尾巴下方时没有睁眼，还把后肢的重心调整了一下，抬起臀部让灵巧的触摸更容易接近那个心烦的源头。

V小心地转动着手腕，摸到的事物跟认知里的不太一样，它很烫，也很湿润，但不是性器或者排泄的器官。一只可变形的使魔最重要的无非就是它的核心，然而这也不是。V的记忆有所残缺，只有一个模糊的概念，食指和中指贴着平滑的黏膜试着抚弄几个来回，再屈起中指按压着，然后得到了迟缓的反馈，那里的物质凹了下去形成了一条肉缝，缝口缓缓地嘬着指尖。

果然如此。

Shadow没有彻底弄明白自身的欲求，分明是雄性生物，却只会盲目地顺从宿主，想倾泻出来。

那就这么做吧，V心想着。他从Shadow的压制下钻了出来，被使魔喷着鼻息重又挤到沙发背上，一番僵持之后才如愿改换体位按住大猫的后背。诗人惩罚性地拽住粗壮的黑色尾巴捋了两把，让Shadow发出受了刺激却又不敢反抗的低吼。

“别害怕，我们能做的事情远比眼前的要多。”V柔声说着，这样他就能更方便地进出这个肉缝，只是因为Shadow需要安慰，不是因为欲望，不是因为他的噩梦俯趴在靠垫上，迷惑地把体型缩小了一些。

虽然有一股介乎被刀子切割和肌肉抽搐的感觉在他的裤子里膨胀。

Shadow柔韧的颈子向身后转来，肉呼呼的上唇再一次寻求人类的肌肤，那软弱的作态多可悲，它明明可以把自身切割成无数的利齿和尖爪。

V低下头用嘴唇碰触了Shadow的鼻尖，那不是亲吻。他摘下腰带扣和饰品，尽可能地拖延着，如果他诚实一点的话就会承认是有些窘迫和头晕，没有准备好面对实际的接触，但他的灵魂如此复杂，而Shadow不再强迫他接受纷杂的念头，只是一派天真地在等待，这样他就没有借口了。

Shadow的臀部擦到了V，热力隔着织物紧挨V的大腿内侧，它悄无声息地又靠近了一些，尾根抬得高高的。V顺着大猫后背抚摸着，Shadow反过来用头顶碾过V的上臂，触摸活物给双方带来的安稳感不是谎言。

人类模糊地回想起远在还没分裂之前，性欲从没叫他难堪过，优异的外在条件让人类或者恶魔自动自觉靠拢过来任他挑选，他们就跟绿头鸭飞过湖面一样留不下痕迹。当时他全心追逐着唯一的答案，相信它可以解释从生与死到宇宙终极秘密的所有问题，而忽视其它事物的恶果现在需要残缺的部分来面对，这过于讽刺。

V把自己挤入暖融融的、流沙似的组织里，下腹抵上了Shadow的胯部。柔和的压力从四面八方包围过来，推挤着，鼓动着，就好像在邀请他进得更深，直到变成软热的膜里沉睡的胎儿。他停了一会儿抽身出来，只留下膨大的茎头留在里面，然后又推进了一次。他的呼吸渐渐乱了，后腰的肌肉发着酸。

Shadow的脚爪交替着微微踩踏，好把臀部抬得高一些，迎向它的宿主。它的温暖，肌肉饱满鼓胀的感觉，是一种无声的喃喃细语：就这样，就这样，抱着我，我不会放弃你。不是因为它本就是他的噩梦，而是从心底向他奔来的依赖。

V不知道如何回应Shadow，与其说是肏干这个湿淋淋的兽体，不如说只是在自己对自己的宠爱里碾转，热切又绝望地为自己找点乐子。他的背部又热又难以勉力，肩膀也塌了下去，额头抵在大猫粗壮的后颈上，让柔滑的皮毛擦蹭他脸上的液体。他的骨架在摇摆中发出生锈似的声响，有那么几秒钟他觉得喉头哽住了，随即被Shadow内部的回应——紧窒，抽搐，发疼发烫，一圈一圈的缠绕——逼着重新找回呼吸的节奏。

它沉默不语，它在燃烧，红色的魔力流散发出人类混杂污秽的血腥气，随后变成纯粹的炙烫。深黑的尾巴圈起V的窄腰，尾尖在腰窝中轻轻颤动。

他们正在合力从巨大的蚕茧上抽丝，并不是只有兽型的噩梦在单方面要求这个，明知道最后会被长长的丝线勒住脖子然后陷入永恒的沉默，但只要能解开一点就好。

“啊……”人类轻喘着，身体僵硬得像块木板。

Shadow四肢放松地平摊在那儿，对所有病态的表现都欣然接受，含糊沙哑的兽吼甚至不带起伏。他的宿主眼睛半睁，失焦，视线几乎沉到了沙发底下，头发尾端在滴汗，瘦骨伶仃的身体试图碾碎或者撕扯他们之间的纽带，臀部向前，颠动，向后，哽噎，向前，摇摆。

大型兽类咕噜着说：继续，继续，动起来，不要昏过去。

当节奏缓下来的时候，V咬着牙，痛苦地掐住那些柔软的肌肉，他们安静了一小会。然后Shadow动了起来，V不记得自己是不是说出了这个命令，但他确实做好准备迎接狂乱。黑色大猫像头野马一样从下往上撞击上来，粘着他的胯使劲压碎他，狂野而潮湿。如果不抓紧的话他会从瀑布上掉下去，掉进无尽的黑暗里。

他们起伏着，颤抖着，角力着。V不可能在这里赢得过Shadow，他都快抓不住了，眼前也在发着黑，只靠着精神上的蛮力抠进流沙里，扎进交合里，弓着腰身被摇到射出来。

V趴在Shadow身上，头痛了起来，努力压制紊乱的呼吸。V说：“我没事，你也很好，好孩子。”

他感到随着体表的燥热退去，恐慌随之渗入了声音，但Shadow不懂这些，它饱胀富有弹性的肉体挤挨着宿主，将他挤到沙发靠垫上，直到把他舔成它认为的毛发柔顺的样子。天花板上的树影随着月光变得清晰。而V在睡过去之前满脑子想的是去他妈的“柔弱的欲望/隐秘的欢乐/隐秘的微笑**”，我的心脏已经死了，就安睡在烧焦的原野上。

fin.

*《天真与经验之歌：流浪儿》威廉布莱克。  
**《天真与经验之歌：摇篮曲》同上


End file.
